Walter
by cecily blythe
Summary: I thought what would have happened if walter lived
1. Prologue-Home

**Prologue-Home**

Walter kept on writing even though he was meant be on the front now he needed to finish his letter to Rilla which so far said:

'Dear Rilla-My-Rilla,

We're going over the top today, Rilla-my-Rilla, I wrote mother and Di yesterday, but somehow I feel as if I must write you today. I hadn't intended to do any writing today but I've got to. Do you remember old Mrs. Tom Crawford over-harbour, who was always saying that it was 'laid on her' to do such and such a thing? Well, that is just how I feel. It's 'laid on me' to write you tonight—you, sister and chum of mine. There are some things I want to say before—well, before tomorrow.

"You and Ingleside seem strangely near me tonight. It's the first time I've felt this since I came. Always home has seemed so far away—so hopelessly far away from this hideous welter of filth and blood. But tonight it is quite close to me—it seems to me I can almost see you—hear you speak. And I can see the moonlight shining white and still on the old hills of home. It has seemed to me ever since I came here that it was impossible that there could be rosy dawns and striking dawns anywhere in the world. But tonight somehow, all the beautiful things I have always loved seem to have become possible again—and this is good, and makes me feel a deep, certain, exquisite happiness. It must be autumn at home now—the harbour is a-dream and the old Glen hills blue with haze, and Rainbow Valley a haunt of delight with wild asters blowing all over it—our old "farewell-summers." I always liked that name better than 'aster'—it was a poem in itself.

"Rilla, you know I've always had premonitions. You remember the Pied Piper—but no, of course you wouldn't—you were too young. One evening long ago when Nan and Di and Jem and the Merediths and I were together in Rainbow Valley I had a queer vision or presentiment—whatever you like to call it. Rilla, I saw the Piper coming down the Valley with a shadowy host behind him.

"Is there laughter in your face yet, Rilla? I hope so. The world will need laughter and courage more than ever in the years that will come next.

"I meant to write to Una this morning, too, but I won't have time now. Read this letter to her and tell her it's really meant for you both—you two dear, fine loyal girls. Tomorrow, when we go over the top—I'll think of you both—of your laughter, Rilla-my-Rilla, and the steadfastness in Una's blue eyes—somehow I see those eyes very plainly tonight, too. Yes, you'll both keep faith—I'm sure of that—you and Una. And so goodnight. We go over the top now."

Lots of Love your brother Walter'

Walter wrote the address on the envelope and sealed with his signet ring. He stood up put it in the mail chute and got dressed quickly. As he was late he was put at the back, his friend Charles Stevens, who sister was in the Red Cross, in his place at the front. They slowly marched forwards when the bombs first hit. Charles was struck. Walter darted through the confusion to his friend who was lying on no-mans land he dragged Charles body to the Red Cross van he was shot on the arm but carried on heedlessly.

Desperation gives you energy he thought to himself grimly.

He started dragging Charles with even more energy to the van finally he made it. He talked to the official who was in charge, who after a tiny bit of persuading, decided to take them back to the hospital where they would be treated. The van left just before the flames of war reached the forest where the army camp was.

"Oh my god." said Cecily hysterically, "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine but your brother isn't, he's in the back." Walter replied exhausted.

"Good god Charles, Charles!"

"Cecily, my sister as my friend Walter says the piper will pipe me west today. I feel sure of this. And Cecily, I'm not afraid. When you see my dead body, remember that. I've won my own freedom here—freedom from all fear. I shall never be afraid of anything again—neither of death— nor of life; if after all, I am to go on living. And life, I think, would be the harder of the two to face—for it could never be beautiful for me again. There would always be such horrible things to remember—things that would make life ugly and painful always for me. I could never forget them. But whether its life or death, I'm not afraid, my dear, and I am not sorry that I came. I'm satisfied. I'll never go to explore the world I once dreamed of globetrotting—but I've helped to make Canada safe for the explorers of the future—for the workers of the future—ay, and the dreamers, too—for if no man dreams, there will be nothing for the workers to fulfil—the future, not of Canada only but of the world—when the 'red rain' of Langemarck and Verdun shall have brought forth a golden harvest—not in a year or two, as some foolishly think, but a generation later, when the seed sown now shall have had time to germinate and grow. It's the fate of mankind. That is what we're fighting for. And we shall win—never for a moment doubt that, sister. For it isn't only the living that is fighting the dead are fighting too. Such an army cannot be defeated." he took a deep breath in and continued.

"I've a idea about you, Cecily, as well as about myself. I think you and Walter will live through the war—and that there are long years of happiness for you by-and-by. And you will tell your children of the Idea we fought and died for—teach them it must be lived for as well as died for, else the price paid for it will have been given for nought. This will be part of your work, dear sister. And if you—all you girls back in the homeland—do it, then we who don't come back will know that you have not 'broken faith' with us." With this he shuddered and lay still.

"Charles! Charles!" cried Cecily.

"Cecily he's dead."

"No! NO!"

Sobbing Cecily was led away from her brother and Walter thought of the words Charles had said in the van 'Take care of her.'

"I will Charles I will."

 **Hey guys I just though what would have happened if Walter lived**

 **Ouatpeace**


	2. Chapter 1- Homecoming

**Chapter 1- Homecoming**

 **Two Years Later**

Walter winced at the hooting of the train. Three years of fighting did a lot to your mental health none of it good. But finally he was going home to where he belonged, _'Ingleside'._ He was sad to be leaving his fiancee, Cecily, who was leaving for Ontario in a few weeks. As Ken had come back from the war alive he get him to find Cecily. Aparently the Stevens were an old rich family that where in the heart of Ontario's society and the Ford's were distantly acquainted with them also being an old, rich family in the heart of Ontario's society.

The train journey passed quickly and soon they were at the boat which would take them from Calais to Ontario. As this was the first shipment he would be the first back from the war from Four Winds He was sad to be leaving his brothers behind but Carl and Miller were coming in the next, then Jerry and Joe in the next and then Jem and Faith and finally Shirley wouldn't come back till midsummer which Susan would be gutted by. He hoped that poor old Dog Monday would be still there in his kennel by the station and that the whole family remained intact in mental health and education.

He went into his stateroom which because he was a Lieutenant General had to himself. He was proud of himself having risen to the 3rd highest rank in the army which was an to his stateroom which because he was a achievement also he had received a Victoria Cross, Distinguished Conduct Medal, & Military Cross because he would rush into NO-man's land and fetch his fellow friends and once even a Field Marshal which was why he was awarded all his medals and shortly afterwards when the Lieutenant General died his rank. He clambered into the massive double bed and started to sleep a few hours later he was woken up by a short old lady called Gretel who gave him breakfast on a tray. After breakfast he went onto the upper deck and sat in a very comfortable lounger where he surveyed the scene there were lots of grubby looking privates with broken arms and legs, a few Red Cross nurses but Faith was crossing with Jem and apart from Cecily, who was set to the fourth shipment, he knew no other nurses. Which was good in a way he supposed it meant that he could make new friends. Walter was all about optimism.

 **A month later**

Finally after a month of sailing the ship came into harbour at Ontario. He got onto a night-train to Nova Scotia and passed an unrestful night on the train. The next day at Hopetown Station he got onto the train that led to the harbour where he go on the boat which went to Prince Edward Island where he would take the trains to the Four Winds the best province in the world in the best island in the world in the best country in the world in the best continent in the world. His home.

As the train drew to a stop at Glen St. Mary he saw crowds of people and at the front a glimpse of red hair. It seemed that the whole of Glen St. Mary had heard about his bravery and heroism and had come to welcome their Lieutenant General Blythe back. The second he got off the train he was embraced by hugs and compliments. And from the very first his whole family and the Merediths that where here surrounded him with old Dog Monday by his heels yapping ecstatically.

They got into the car and drove home to Ingleside their home. As soon as he got into his bedroom he literally flew to his desk and began writing a letter.

 _'My darling Cecily,_

 _As it is early morning here you should be asleep but I had to write as quickly as possible because tomorrow wouldn't be a good enough substitute..._

 _(several pages omitted)_

 _As soon as you get this please write back as soon as possible. I'm dying to hear from you._

 _Good night, belovedest. Your sleep will be sweet if there is any influence in the wishes of_

 _YOUR OWN._

 _P.S. The above sentence is quoted verbatim from a letter of my mother's.'_

Walter folded the letter up and sealed it with his army seal which was at the top a clock face then a crown then two clashing swords on a brown background which was the insignia of commissioned officer. He sat back in the rocking chair and cast his mind back to when Charles did. Ultimately his death had started his relationship with Cecily.

"Walter, walter. Do you want to come to Rainbow Valley with Jims and I."

"Yes, coming." Walter replied.

"So's Christmas." she yelled back. He stood up and ran out of the room and ran down the stairs skipping the last three. "Shall we teach Jims to walk."

"It would be my pleasure." he smiled back at her. They walked out and into Rainbow Hollow.

That day it was like the old Rainbow Valley had come back; laughter was heard, cooking fish was smelt, babies were seen walking around and happiness was in the air. When Anne went to the fountain in Rainbow Valley to get a drink she gasped in amazement because Walter was on the floor fashioning a birch cup, Rilla was drinking from another one and Jims was filling up his in the fountain.

"Hey Mum." said Walter glancing back at her. "Do you need anything?."

"I just came here to fill up my cup. Who taught you how to make those?"

"Oh these, Charles did. Why?"

"No reason. I just knew somebody could."

"Who?" Rilla chimed in.

"It doesn't matter now, not any more."Anne whispered sadly thinking back to Royal Gardiner who had been her beau until he died of pneumonia tragically two years later

"Anyway, may I?" indicating to the cup.

"Please be my guest."

"That I will."

"So Walter how's your fiancée?"Rilla put in slyly.

"Oh yes, how's Cecily?" Anne questioned.

"She's fine thanks. Have you heard anything from Ken?" Walter returned.

"Whats Ken got to do with it?" Anne said interestedly.

"He's Rilla's boy..." Walter tried to say until Rilla turned red and slammed her hand on Walter's mouth and cut in with

"Nothing he's nothing to do with this."

"Release Walter please." Anne said and with a sigh Rilla did as she was told. "Now, Walter he's her what?"

"He's her boyfriend." Walter replied innocently ducking his sister's strike, "He kissed her once." he added.

"Is this true, Rilla?"

"Yes I mean no it's not true."Rilla said confused.

"It is." Walter argued

"Shut up Walter, now are you telling the truth."

"ummm... Yes."

"Do you mean ummmm...No?

"Ye...no."

"Last chance."

"Fine it's nothing official but we did kiss and I think, I hope he's my boyfriend."

"How lovely Rilla and you were going to tell us this when." Anne said sassily.

"When it was official."

"Right and I'm supposed to believe that."

"Yeses."

"Here's your water Mum." handing over a new birch cup.

"Thank..." Jims entered the water with a spectacular splash and Rilla promptly went into hysterics whilst Walter waded in after Jims, Anne comforted Rilla and Jims started brawling.

 **And with this happy scene I leave Ingleside for another chapter. By the way in this Roy died just before he would of proposed to Anne of pneumonia and afterwards we have Gilbert and Anne together.** **Remember Read and Review.**

 **Cecily**


End file.
